Watson en la catarata
by Giny Scully
Summary: POV Watson. Tiene spoilers de Sherlock Holmes, Juego de Sombras, así que mejor no digo nada :-p


**Disclaimer:**"Watson en la catarata" es un one-shot basado en Sherlock Holmes, el doctor Watson y el profesor Moriarty, personajes maravillosos creados por el fantástico Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y reinventados para Hollywood por Guy Ritchie, Kieran Mulroney y Michele Mulroney para la película de la Warner Bros, Sherlock Holmes, Juego de Sombras. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Fandom:**Sherlock Holmes - Juego de Sombras

**Personajes:**Holmes/Watson (No amorosamente)

**Nota de la autora:**Regalo de San Drabbletin para alderaan_ que pidio: SPOILERS gordos de la peli "Sherlock Holmes, Juego de Sombras". Los pensamientos de Watson cuando ve como Sherlock se tira por la catarata. La dije que lo intentaría y esto fue lo que salió, aunque más que los pensamientos, es lo que recuerda haber pensado. Espero que os guste a todos.

**Escrito en febrero de 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Watson en la catarata<strong>

Watson lo recuerda como si fuera un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla de esas de las que no sabes como despertar. De las que no puedes despertar.

Lo recuerda una y otra vez en su mente. Una y otra vez.

Lo ve, lo revive, lo siente. Siempre a cámara lenta. Cada vez más lentamente. Cada vez más vividamente en su cabeza. Una y otra vez.

Nunca hay una opción mejor. El desenlace siempre es el mismo. Como que no hubiera habido posibilidad alguna de otro desenlace posible.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba a la terraza, iba contento, esperanzado, todo había terminado. Increíblemente, como las veces anteriores, relativamente bien. Estaban vivos y ninguna guerra había estallado, por lo menos no de momento, por lo menos no por su culpa.

Podría vivir para irse de luna de miel. Podría vivir para despertar al lado de Mary una mañana. Podría vivir un día más para dar gracias por estar vivo y para temer por su propia mortalidad al lado de Sherlock.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba a la terraza y hay estaban, el Profesor James Moriarty y Él, cree que a partir de ese momento empezó a pensar en Él con letras mayúsculas. Genio egocéntrico y loco, seguramente el mejor amigo que nunca deseo tener. Sólo le dio tiempo para ver aquel acto de estupidez desinteresada tan poco propia de Él. O así pensó describirlo en algún momento.

Sin embargo él lo sabe. No fue por desinterés. No fue por salvar al mundo. Todo lo que hizo fue por ganar, o en todo caso, por negarse a reconocer una derrota. Su derrota.

Sea como sea está seguro de que Sherlock no encontró otra opción para terminar la historia y si no la encontró, es que no la había. Agarrando con todas sus fuerzas y su dolorido cuerpo al profesor, le arrastró a través de la barandilla a la inmensidad de la nada.

Al vacío.

Se dejo caer.

Ganó.

Venció.

Cayó.

Aún sabiendo que no se pudo mover de su posición durante un rato, era como si los pies se le hubieran pegado al suelo. Y teniendo en cuenta la distancia del balcón al agua. Watson aún cree recordar el agua salpicando su cara cuando los dos hombres cayeron sobre la superficie liquida de las cataratas.

Había algo de falsa verdad en todo aquello. Había algo de increíble en el sacrificio de un hombre que por no creer, sólo creía en la estupidez humana.

En todos los diferentes escenarios que imagino Watson para finalizar esa historia, pudo llegar a imaginar su propia muerte, sí, su muerte, pero jamás la de Sherlock. Sherlock parecía estar muy por encima de la muerte. La muerte no podría querer aguantarlo en su seno, su arrogancia y superioridad la volvería loca.

Sherlock no podía morir.

Se lo repetía entonces y se lo repite ahora, cada vez que lo recuerda.

Sherlock no podía morir, había algo de inmortal en su persona. Pero tras semanas de búsquedas infructuosas, pagadas por diversos gobiernos. Tras semanas sin encontrar su cuerpo y sin escuchar sus palabras. Watson se atreve a poner el fin.

Fin.

Después de todo, él también estuvo en aquella catarata.

**Fin mío, del de verdad :-p.**


End file.
